


Reminisce

by lyricalsoul



Series: Hiatus [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, I can dream about you, M/M, Watson has mega angst, Watson is drinking an awful lot here, re-posting old stuff, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalsoul/pseuds/lyricalsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson remembers. And it is painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminisce

I moan softly, and shift in my sleep, helpless to stop the flood of memories…

***

"I have to admit that I... that is..." Holmes trails off, looking down at the floor.

 

"What is it?" I ask. The reticence is not unlike him, but the failure to meet my gaze is. "Holmes...?"

 

"I love you, Watson." He huffs out a laugh, and looks at me. "There. I've confessed it. Do you want to leave? To strike me? To announce to the world at large that the world's only consulting detective has unnatural feelings for you?"

 

I step closer and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Why would I do such things? I am honoured that you have such... depth of feeling for me."

 

"Yes, yes," he says impatiently. "But...?"

 

"I will admit to being a little bit surprised."

 

"Just a little?" he scoffs.

 

"Yes."

 

"You had an inking?" His voice is tinged with surprise, and I feel pleased that I can evoke such a thing in him.

 

"Not at all," I say. "But I knew you were capable of love, though you were adamant that you had no use for such. I am surprised that you have chosen me. But only a little. It had to be someone."

 

"You're making light of me, of this." He snatches up his stick and hat. "I did not expect to have you toss my feelings back at me in such a fashion, Watson."

 

I grab his arm, and tug him against me. "I am not making light of anything," I say, looking into his stormy eyes. "I am being truthful."

 

"It is not a matter of convenience or the fact that I am exposed to you on a daily basis," he states. "I have analysed this from all angles. I love you. It is an axiom."

 

"So it is."

 

He frowns. "I expected a different reaction."

 

"What would you have me do?" I ask. "How did you envision it?"

 

"That… I had hoped… I am not learned in the ways of… perhaps I fancied – only a bit, mind you – that you might…" He blushes and looks away.

 

I reach out a hand to his chin and turn him back to face me. "Kiss you, perhaps? Hold you close and call you my love?"

 

"Watson…"

 

"And so I shall." I pull him tightly against me, and capture his lips in a soul-stirring kiss. The taste of him is at once sweet and bitter, icy and full of fire, as he opens like a flower to the ravishing of my tongue. I taste every inch of his mouth, running my tongue along his teeth, sucking his tongue against my own.

 

I break the kiss, and lick the outside of his lips. "My love," I whisper, and capture his mouth once again.

 

He moans, and presses himself closer to me, his body moving restlessly against mine.

 

Pulling away once more, I look at him, pleased to see him trembling slightly with desire. "You can let go of your hat and stick, dear fellow. I think you'll stay with me for a while."

 

The stick clatters to the floor, and the only sounds in the room for a long while are the moans coming from the both of us.

 

***

 

I bolt upright, and blink away the remnants of the dream. "Damn it. DAMN IT! Is there to be no peace for me?" I throw the rug aside and get up from the armchair. I grab up the bottle of scotch and pour another glass, then look at the near-empty bottle. "Almost to the end, and still no resolution in sight." I gulp down the bitter liquid ,and before I can think about it, throw the glass against the fireplace, uncaring when it shatters into tiny bits.

 

"Damn you, Sherlock Holmes."


End file.
